I Will Remember You
by Ancasta
Summary: An angsty Hermione/Draco vingette. Songfic to Sarah McLachlan's 'I will Remember You.' Thus the title. R+R, no flames please!


Disclaimer: All characters in this story do not belong to me, nor does the song. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song belongs to Sarah McLachlan. So don't sue me. 

_I will remember you will you remember me?_

Hermione Granger looked at the man standing in front of her, tears streaming down her face. 

"You don't have to leave," she told him. "We could hide, hide until the war is over." He pulled her close to him, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"Love, you know we can't hide. Wait, and it will be that much worse." he told her. "I'll always remember you, love, don't forget that. Just remember me, remember all the good times we had. Don't cry for what could have been." 

_don't let your life pass you by weep not for the memories_

"How can I not?" she asked him. "The memories, the pain. How could I live with myself, knowing you died, and I hid?" she asked him, her voice thick with tears. 

_Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad how clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

"Cor, love, we've done it before. So many good times, but the bad far outnumber. Don't dwell on it, don't let it keep you from living your life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that my death took you away from life. I want you to smile, like you did before. Gods, how I envyed Ron and Harry, seeing that beautiful smile all the time," he told her, kissing her. "I'll never forget you," he said softly. "I'll always remember you." 

_I will remember you will you remember me? don't let your life pass you by weep not for the memories_

"I'm so tired," she said, leaning against his chest. "I'm in too deep, we both are. Why didn't we turn back? We knew that this might happen, yet we still kept going. I'm screaming inside, love. I want to go out and kill anyone who stands in our way, but I can't. I scream inside, and my heart aches," she told him. 

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep standin' on the edge of something much too deep it's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

"Just remember me, and that I will always love you. How could I not? The others were fools to not see your beauty, inside and out," he said, pulling up her chin so that she looked at him. He wiped the tears off her cheeks, and said, "Don't let life go by without you. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you like that." 

_but I will remember you will you remember me? don't let your life pass you by weep not for the memories_

"We have so much to lose! Our love, our lives, our families, our friends! Why does family matter so much? It's not the name that makes the person! Gods, why? Why us?" she said, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"To some people, the name does make the man," he told her softly. "I don't know why, but it does. My past is my roadblock, my mill-stone. I'm so afraid! You brought light in my life, and now that might be gone!" Tears began to course down his cheeks as well, and they stood there, holding each other. 

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose once there was a darkness, deep and endless night you gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

"I'll always remember you. Just remember me," he said softly. "Don't let life pass you by. Live it, whether it's with me or not. Remember, but only remember the good. I'll always love you, to the end of time and back," he whispered. 

_And I will remember you will you remember me? don't let your life pass you by weep not for the memories_

He pulled back from her, and she looked into his eyes."I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too," she whispered back. Her kissed her one last time, and then he turned to the door. He picked up his bag, and turned to her. They looked into each other's eyes, for what they both knew was the last time. 

"I love you, and I always will. May we reach Summerland, and each other." he said. 

_And I will remember you..._

He hugged her, and then pulled away. "Remember," he said, "don't dwell on what might have been. Don't cry because I'm gone. Just remember the good, and remember me." With that, he Dissaperated. 

_Weep not for the memories_

"I'll always love you, Draco Malfoy," she murmured. 

Fin

A/N: I hope it's not too depressing...I was a bit bored, and also a bit tired....R+R! 


End file.
